


A World Unseen

by Foxrox12



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, M/M, pitchpearl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxrox12/pseuds/Foxrox12
Summary: As a child Danny would tell vivid tales of a place he called The Ghost Zone where his best friend Phantom resided. As he grew older and made friends he moved on from such stories and forgotten about the place he claimed to have visited. Now a teen it will seem that what he believed to be make believe will turn out to be very real.





	A World Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome! I'm Kris and this is my first Danny Phantom fic and a pitchpearl one at that! I hope you will all enjoy this story and let me know what you think ^^ (also I'm still fresh to the fandom ><) You can find me on tumblr under ectoblood!

Maddie Fenton watched with amusement as her energetic 5 year old jumped around his bed with his toy rocket in hand making noises as he pretended that his toy was zooming around space. He was already dressed in his space themed pajamas all ready to be sent off into dreamland. Maddie smiled warmly watching her son just a little longer before deciding that it's time to end play time, and time for her little astronaut to lay down for the night. 

 

“Alright Danny time for sleep” She said with the firm gentleness only a mother can pull.

 

Danny grinned and gave one last jump on his bed letting his tiny body fall back resulting in bouncing one last time. He giggled as he looked up at his mom with mirth in his eyes. Maddie couldn’t help but return the look. She moved to lean over the bed and help her little boy under the covers. Tucking him in and smoothing out the covers she smiled at Danny who wore a sleepy one in return. It still amazes her how fast her son could go from energetic and jumping off the walls to tired and sleepy within a second. 

 

“Anything fun you did today you want to tell me about Danny?” the question was part of their bedtime routine. 

 

Danny’s sleepy smile spread into a grin as his eyes opened more from their half mast state, a little bit of energy returning to the tired child. He nodded as he cozied up more against his fluffy pillow. 

 

“Alright then go ahead and tell me” she sat on the unoccupied space on the bed as she waited to hear the tales that her little boy spun for the night.

 

“I went to the ghost zone today!” he said with unbridled excitement.

 

“Oh? And what did you do there?” 

 

“I went to see Phantom! You remember Phantom right?” he asked before he continued on with the story.

 

Maddie nodded. Phantom was always a part of these stories. Never was he not a part of them. Still Danny always made sure to ask her if she recalled the imaginary boy. 

 

“Of course Danny. The son of the ghost king you said and who has hair as white as snow and glowing green eyes.”

 

Danny nodded happy with his mother’s description and memory of his friend. “Yep that's him!”

 

“Ok, so what did you two do?” she asked encouraging him to go on.

 

“Well Phantom and I flew around the Ghost Zone! And we had some fun by playing pranks on Skulker!” 

 

Danny continued retelling of his amazing adventures with Phantom as they played around the young prince’s castle and caused trouble for the ghosts there. Maddie listened and responded appropriately to parts of the story that called for a gasp or a ‘wow’ of amazement. She smiled softly as her son’s eyes began to droop, and his story began to get cut off by his yawns and slurred words. Soon his baby blue eyes closed no longer able to fight sleep any longer. She leaned over and then kissed the top of his messy raven locks wishing him sweet dreams. She pulled the covers up higher before standing up from her hunched over position. Before she turned off the lights she went about the boy’s room to pick up the miscellaneous toys strewn about the floor of his bedroom. As she came upon the corner where the little table and chair were placed she noticed a new batch of drawings on them. She took a look at them and her smile lessened as once again there were drawings of these ghosts from her son’s stories. Sighing tiredly she moved onto the toy box to put the toys she picked up away. Walking out and standing at the doorway she cast one more look at Danny’s peaceful sleeping face. She flicked off the lights allowing the glow in the dark stars to be the only thing illuminating the child’s room before softly closing the door.

 

Maddie knew that her son’s stories were a bit concerning especially the way he saw ghosts as these friendly things instead of the monsters they truly are, but she couldn’t see it in herself to ruin her baby boy’s wonderment and enjoyment. For now she will allow him to keep this innocent view on ghosts until the right time came when she told him how truly horrendous these things are. Sighing tiredly she made her way down the hall to check on Jazz before retiring for the night. 

 

* * *

 

Danny was upset. That was putting it lightly though. Maddie didn’t know what to do. Her little boy was upset at her. All she wanted to do was get him to see the truth about ghosts. She sighed tiredly as she rubbed her temples. It wasn’t Danny’s fault that he thought ghosts as friendly things this was all on her. She should have put an end to these stories of his instead of encouraging them. She should have taken care of this from the beginning, but she didn’t want to say things that would no doubt give her kids nightmares. Maddie leaned against the closed door to Danny’s bedroom. Her heart clenching painful hearing the 7 year old’s sobs coming from inside. She wanted so badly to go in and comfort him, but he would just lash out at her as she was the source of his distress. A large comforting hand was placed on her back making watery violet eyes look up at her husband’s blue eyes.

 

“Come on Mads let's leave Danny to calm down then we can talk to him” he spoke in a soothing tone. Something very rare for the boisterous man.

 

Maddie sighed, her shoulders dropping as she nodded aquisisting to her husband's request. “Ok” she turned around then letting Jack lead her away from the door. She could only hope that later Danny will be more willing to listen to her. Neither noticed the flash of green from under the bedroom door and the now silent room. 

 

* * *

 

9 years later

 

The early morning walk to school was a cold one with frost covering windows and cars, having yet to melt as the sun had risen not that long ago. Thankfully snow wasn’t due to fall for possibly another week. So the trudge to school was doable on foot without risking freezing their butts off. 

 

Daniel Fenton, aka Danny, walked along the sidewalk shivering lightly tugging on the strings of his red hoodie in hopes to close off anymore cold air from hitting his face. The 16 year old Fenton was on his way to meet up with his two best friends so they could walk to school together as per the usual school routine. Danny’s sister, Jazz, would on rare occasion offer him a ride to school, but he would much rather walk with his friends than suffer through any attempts at his sisters psycho analyzing him. Danny knows she means well, but it can get very annoying. With a sigh he watched lazily as his warm breath came out as a white mist. His blue eyes spotted his two friends not that far from him now making him grin and pick up his pace into a light jog to meet up with the two standing there.

 

“Hey guys sorry for making you wait” he came to a stop in front of the two.

 

Samantha Manson, or as she prefers to be called Sam, his goth friend, smiled in greeting. Sam wore as per usual dark clothing. Black skinny jeans with tares on the knees and her signature combat boots. She wore a dark purple jacket covering what Danny can only assume is a black shirt or long sleeve.  On her neck was a black choker with a bat dangling in the middle. Sam has been letting her hair grow, it now reached just past her shoulder blades.

 

“Yeah well if you took any longer and we would have left” she said with a playful glint. 

 

“Yeah man what took you so long?” Tucker asked as he shivered from the cold.

 

Tucker Foley, his tech loving friend, had a scowl on his face not happy at having to stand around in the cold longer than necessary. His dark skinned friend wore slightly baggy green pants with various pockets for the tech he carries. He wore a yellow long sleeve with the hem of his tank top showing from underneath, over that he wore a green vest to go along with his pants. On top his head he wore a red beanie. 

 

Danny let out an exasperated huff “My parents”

 

Those two words explained it all. Sam and Tucker gave him understanding smiles and the trio began walking to school then with Danny in the middle. Tucker was the tallest of the three easily able to look over Danny to be able to see Sam. Sam was just two inches taller than Danny only because of her boots according to Danny. Now not to say Danny was the shortest boy of their grade he was just average height. Still it made him grumble and frown to know most of his peer group had grown taller than him. 

 

“What was it this time?” Sam inquired. 

 

“My dad was going off about the portal again” he said shoulders sagging a little. “Ya know the same thing ‘We’re so close to getting it right this time!’ although they haven’t succeeded in what? Six years now?”

 

The portal was always a topic in the Fenton household only because the parents were adamant on getting it to work despite the many failures. The portal is supposed to open a gateway to another dimension, one where ghosts reside. Now the Fenton children doubt that such a place is real, but their parents like to argue that its real. Sometimes when the topic is brought up Jazz will tease Danny about his childhood when he made up a place called the Ghost Zone and how he would visit it all the time. Jazz’s words would make him flustered and grumble at her to shut up as he stomped his way upstairs.

 

“Well you gotta admire their spirit” Tucker grinned at the two receiving eye rolls at his terrible joke.

 

“Yeah well sometimes I wish they would just give up and start looking into finding a normal job” Danny grouched as they neared their school. 

 

Tucker and Sam exchanged looks. “Hey how about we talk about something else like this weekend!” Tucker spoke in hopes to change the topic.

Danny sighed and nodded a small smile pulling at his lips. “Yeah, Can’t wait for the weekend so we can spend it just hanging out and playing games!” his mood lifting just thinking about spending more time with his friends.

 

“That's the spirit!”

 

“TUCKER”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The lunch bell rang giving the students reprieve from the classroom. Students made haste to get out of class to enjoy their small time out to eat and talk with their friends. Just like prisoners being let out in the yard.

 

Danny gathered his things and made his way out after his classmates not wanting to be trampled in the rush to get out of class. Stepping out into the hallway where everyone is making their way into the cafeteria he paid no mind to the stragglers in the halls who were waiting for their friends to walk to lunch together. One group did catch his attention making him hiss and slow down. The jocks of the school were there being obnoxious as always. They were stuffing an unfortunate soul into a locker and laughing at their cries and protests to the treatment. Danny cursed softly. If he didn’t tread carefully he could end up in a similar situation as the unfortunate teen now trapped in the locker. He felt bad for the kid honest! He just didn’t see how he can help now. He would just end up like that or worse. Dash could decide to give him a different kind of treatment. 

 

Danny waited back until the group of jocks moved on towards the cafeteria. All of them high fiving and laughing at the banging from the locker door. Danny couldn’t help, but feel anger as he clenched his fists at his sides wishing that the jocks would get their comeuppance. The coast clear he walked over to the locker and assisted whoever was trapped inside. Danny stood back as a redhead skinny boy with glasses toppled.

 

“Hey you ok?” Danny asked as he offered his hand to help the guy up.

 

“Y-Yeah thanks Danny” he took the offered hand and got up. He dusted off his pants and offered Danny a weak smile before departing from the area. 

 

Once again Danny felt anger at the jocks at seeing those teary eyes. But once again came up the question of what could he do? He was powerless and in this school the jocks held the power. No one would do anything about the bullying just to keep their school football team out of trouble. Shoulders slumped from their tensed up position Danny made his way to the cafeteria disheartened. 

 

Danny was at the end of the lunch line making him groan knowing that anything that was ‘good’ would be gone by the time he got his turn and he would be left with the slop. This then brought up his wondering of why he didn’t just make his own lunch. As his turn came with tray in hand he grimaced as some weird brown goop of a thing was plopped on his tray by a less than enthusiastic lunch lady. Whose dead gaze spoke of just how much she loved her job. Danny just sighed as he slid the tray down the line and grabbed an apple and to his small amount of luck a yogurt.  _ ‘Hopefully its not expired’ _ he thought as he slid his tray to the utensil bin and grabbed a spoon and a napkin before picking up his tray and moving along. 

 

This was when disaster hits. In the form of his clumsiness. Danny couldn’t have expected things to have played out the way they did in the next couple of minutes. One moment he was walking over to his usual table already spotting Sam and Tucker seated and eating their lunch. He smiled as they looked his way and relaxed at seeing him at last. The short moment of happiness at seeing his friend soon died as his legs chose that moment to trip him up. Danny never understood himself how his own body could just cause him so much pain. It's his body damn it! Why did it have to do this to him?! Suffice to say that this did not end well. As he fell his lunch tray went soaring. As this happened Sam and Tucker just watched mouths agape as Danny fell thanks to his own two feet. Then they watched as the tray with mystery goop went flying towards a certain table with a certain someone sitting at it who was in the line of fire. It seeed like time was slowed down as these events took place. Danny finally seeing what was about to happen could only let a look of horror overcome his face. Danny grunted as he made impact with the cafeteria floor and winced once the sound of a splat and the clatter of his tray hitting the floor reached his ears. Then there was dead silence all around him. Chatter immediately died down. People looking at what had just happened. It was the silence before the storm.

 

Danny’s blue eyes just looked horrified. He felt dread pool at the pit of his stomach seeing the back of Dash Baxter’s head and letterman jacket covered in the brown goop he was served for lunch. Some it splattered onto his fellow jocks at his sides, even some on Paulina that sat across from the blond who looked shocked at what small flecks landed on her pink top and cheek. Danny knew he was dead, so dead. He gulped as Dash slowly turned in his seat eyes blazing as they landed on his fallen form. How Danny wished he could just sink down into the floor then and there. It was then that Dash stood up and stomped towards him that he moved. Scrambling back on his butt and trying to stand only to end up just crawling back away from the jock’s towering form. Dash was seething with rage. Danny could swear he could see the vein on his neck throbbing as his face was flush with anger. Danny was already preparing his will within his head. He closed his eyes and threw his arms up to shield his face when he saw Dash draw back his arm and with the other reach for him, but his savior came in the form of his goth friend, Sam. She stood between the two of them now arms spread and fierce glare aimed at Dash.

 

“Leave him alone Dash it was an accident!” she demanded.

 

“Out of my way Manson!” He growled about to shove the girl out of his path on wailing on Fenton.

 

“No way! You need to just leave Danny alone!” she backed up from the hand intended to move her. Tucker was behind her now helping Danny back up on his feet. He looked warily between the two. 

 

Dash was shortly contemplating hitting the girl. Maybe that would teach her not to get in his way he thought. As he in his anger was about to follow that train of thought didn’t notice as Mr. Lancer came into the cafeteria with two other teachers flanking him.

 

“What in god's name is going on here people?!” all attention was diverted to the balding overweight teacher now. The tension dissipating only a little and some disappointment filtering in now knowing that with the teachers here no fight will be occurring. There goes their entertainment. 

 

Tucker and Danny just looked relieved knowing that Dash couldn’t do anything now with authority figures right there. Sam still stood between Danny and Dash not willing to move until the teachers diffused the situation. 

 

“Fenton threw his food at Dash!” claimed one of the Jocks at the table immediately trying to pin the blame on Danny.

 

“That's not true!” came Sam to defend him “It was an accident. Danny tripped he didn’t do it on purpose!”

 

“Y-Yeah!” Tucker pipped up to help defend his friend.

 

Mr. Lancer and the teachers looked back and forth between Dash and Danny trying to determine from what they can see what had gone on. Danny still looked nervous and frightened at Dash who was still glaring holes at him. They could see the food that had landed on Dash dripping down on the floor. 

 

“Mr. Fenton, Mr. Baxter come with me to the office” Lancer ordered the two teens. 

Danny hung his head as a small groan left his lips. Knowing that this will not go down well. He casted his friends a small smile in thanks as he trudged behind Mr. Lancer out of the cafeteria with Dash behind him. His friends sent worried looks his way hoping that Danny wouldn’t get punished for something he didn’t do intentionally. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He thankfully was not being punished for what had occured at lunch. Mr. Lancer was cool about it when he could see that Danny was telling the truth about it being an accident. Dash insisted that Danny had done it on purpose and that he should receive some type of punishment. Mr. Lancer didn’t punish Danny though. He just told Dash to go clean up as he handed him a hall pass as their talk had gone past their lunch time. Dash had snatched the slip from the teacher and turned sending a dark look Danny’s way promising pain later on. Danny just sunk down lower in his chair. Lancer sighed rubbing his face tiredly as his eyes landed on Danny. He proceeded to ask him if he was alright which Danny answered with a small nod. Lancer just nodded back then and wrote him up another pass and told him to get to class and to please be careful in the near future to avoid certain situations like this again. Danny nodded once again before quickly ducking out of the classroom. Danny grumbled to himself all the way to his history class.

 

The rest of the day passed with Danny slouched in his desk and ignoring the snickers and comments of his fellow classmates who witnessed what had happened in the cafeteria. He slouched more as the jocks in the rest of his classes sent death glares his way. He really wished he could sink down into the earth now. Unfortunately he didn’t share any classes with his two friends for the last half of the school day so he had to wait till the end to speak with the two and reassure them that he was not going to be facing punishment. As the last bell ran signaling the end of the school day he quickly packed his things and zoomed out of the classroom. He ducked and weaved his way through the moving sea of students heading to his locker to meet up with his friends there. He had just opened his locker to pull out what he needed for his homework for the day when both Sam and Tucker came up next to him with anxious expressions.

 

“Relax guys I didn’t get punished or anything for what happened. Mr. Lancer just gave us a talk and sent us on our way” he smiled at them reassuringly. 

 

His words relaxed the two as both smiled at him. 

 

“Well that's good! At least Lancer was cool about it” Tucker said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets to fish out his smartphone. 

 

“This time at least” Sam commented as she glowered at the other times teachers have caused Danny grief just because their school’s rising star had claimed victim on various other counts. 

 

Danny just shrugged with a look saying ‘hey what can you do?’ especially when you are at the bottom of the food chain like them. With the slam of his locker door the trio made their way out of the school. The trio talked and playfully shoved one another as they made their way down the street the school becoming farther and farther behind them. They made it to their usual meet up and split up spot and stayed together for a moment longer before heading home their separate ways. Sometimes they would all just head to Danny’s place to hang out after school, but today Sam and Tucker had things to do. So they promised to call later to talk. Danny waved them goodbye and they waved back as they all headed home.

 

Danny’s hands slid into the front pocket of his hoodie as his blue eyes fell onto the sidewalk in front of him. Today was such a long day he just couldn’t wait to get home and lock himself in his room and rest. His eyes looked up and he stopped as they widened seeing who was there waiting for him not that far away. Danny swallowed the lump in his throat as he eyed Dash. ‘This is not good’ he thought as he took two steps back. His head whipped around at the sound of footsteps behind him. There was Kwan, Dash’s best friend and fellow jock behind him. Looking to his left there was another. This was obviously a planned attack. The worst thing was is that they were the only ones around. The street was eerily void of any other human being. 

 

“Well, Fentina did you think I wouldn’t be getting you back for what you pulled on the cafeteria?” Dash sneered as he approached. The other mimicking him closing in on Danny.

 

Danny felt his heart beat wildly in his chest like that of a cornered rabbit surrounded by ravenous wolves. His eyes darting from one to another trying to find a way of escape. 

 

“D-Dash it was an accident honest!” he spoke trying to reason with the angry boy.

 

Dash wore a malicious grin as he smashed his fist against his palm “Does it look like I give a shit if it was or not? All I care about is beating the crap out of you Fenturd!”

 

Danny backed up only for his back to hit against Kwan making him gasp and step forward putting him closer to Dash again. He was trapped and he was going to get the beating of his life that’s for sure. He knew Dash would be taking the first couple of hits himself first before letting the other two join in on the fun. There seemed no way out of this so his last resort was to do his best to fight back even if the odds are stacked against him. The least he could do is go down swinging. Danny tensed up as he saw Dash ready a swing at him. He ducked as the fist flew over his head. He lunged forward and with all his strength shoved Dash away from him. Kwan grabbed his right arm yanking him back and off balance. Regaining his footing he stomped down on Kwan’s foot making him curse and let go of him. The third jock made to grab at him but he ducked under and around him. Seeing he was no longer trapped he then booked it out of there. He heard Dash’s shout to ‘get him’ as he ran down the street and turning the corner. Blood was roaring in his ears as he ran as fast as he could which wasn’t saying much seeing as he wasn’t one for such strenuous activity. He knew in a matter of moments the jocks would catch up with him, and then he would receive an even worse beating than what the trio had originally planned.

 

_ ‘Why did I fight back?!’ _ he thought as he turned yet another corner. They could have gone a little easier on him if he just took the beat down. With a frown he shook his head as he focused on where he was going. He wouldn’t dwell on it now. Right now he needs to focus on getting away from them. He gasped coming to halt as Kwan stood at the end of the street he had taken cutting him off. Behind him two sets of feet pounded on the sidewalk. His eyes darted across the street. He ran for it almost getting hit by a car who came to a screech stopping inches from hitting him. Danny ignored the angry honking as he ran into the alley. The chase continued on. 

 

Danny was growing tired as he did his best to maneuver the streets in order to get away. He would hazardly cross streets without looking and duck int alleys and knock over trash cans hoping to slow them down. It worked for a little while and he almost smiled thinking he could now get away and make it home, his safe haven. He ducked into another alley only to come to a dead end. Cold dread filled him then as he was meat with a tall brick wall. No way would he be able to escape now. They were closing in on him. His heartbeat quickened and his legs quivered from the overexertion. His chest heaved trying to take in precious air. 

 

_ ‘No no no no!’ _ he thought frantically as he looked for any possible way out. There was none. He was a cornered mouse about to be pounced on by a hungry cat. A whine escaped his throat as his legs too tired to hold him up gave out on him making him fall on his backside. There was no out now, he gave up. All he could do was draw his knees up and curl up tight in means to protect himself from the coming onslaught of pain. Any moment now the jocks will reach the alleyway and then beat him black and blue. He desperately wish he was anywhere but there at the moment, anywhere! Anywhere was better than here. He tried to imagine a place that he could drift off to in hopes to escape the situation. Strangely his mind came up with images of never ending green with lighter green swirls mixed in, with floating rocks and purple colored door. Things he recalled fleetingly as imaging s of his childhood. He pulled on those images and held onto them. Anywhere but here was better, Anywhere but here. 

 

The jocks came upon the opening of the alleyway as a green flash engulfed it then quickly disappeared. They peered in the alley expecting to see Fenton in it, but there was nothing. Only some trash littering the floor and some cardboard boxes. 

“He's not here. He probably kept running down the street let's go!” Dash ordered running again with the other two following him.

**Author's Note:**

> Again let me know what you think! Thanks for reading ^^ <3


End file.
